1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices of the type in which a collision sensor is provided for example on that portion of an automobile or the like where the sensor can detect the occurrence of a collision quickly to generate an output signal corresponding to the collision speed and discriminate the occurrence of the collision corresponding to this output signal, and more particularly the present invention relates to a collision detecting system which is used to detect the occurrence of a collision for controlling the activation of an occupant protecting gas bag.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In known devices of the above type, a contact connector which is provided with electrical contacts and which is physically and indestructively separable, transmits the output collision signal of a collision detecting sensor to a signal processing circuit which discriminates the occurrence of a collision. A disadvantage of this type of device is that when the device is installed in an automobile which is subject to rapidly changing environmental conditions, contact failure frequently occurs in the contact connector and therefore the contact connector is not suitable for use as a component part of a device of this type which requires a very high degree of reliability. Another disadvantage is that the repeated mounting and removal of the contact connector for such purposes as inspection, repair, etc., deteriorates the spring force of of the contact connector and thus gives rise to contact failure. These are undesirable qualities for a device of the type which effects controls affecting people's lives such as controls on the detection and protection of vehicle occupants against a collision.